Reusable liquid dispensing containers for carbonated beverages such as soft drinks, beer, and the like, have been proposed and sold heretofore for home use. It has been found that it is preferable to provide such a liquid dispensing container of a size that will enable such container to be stored and used while in the common household refrigerator and such a container is provided with a charging propellent, such as carbon dioxide, supplied thereto from a separate external source which may be readily attached to and detached from the dispensing container whereby the beverage in a large number of dispensing containers may be dispensed using a single source or container of charging propellent.
However, a problem with previously proposed beverage dispensing containers of the character mentioned is that they have a single opening therein which receives a dispensing spigot device and such opening is also used in cleaning the container and is used by a beverage bottler for filling purposes. Such opening is usually of a special non-standard size because it must receive the beverage dispensing spigot device whereby a bottlers costs are increased substantially when it is not possible to utilize standard bottling equipment to clean and fill these containers. An added problem with containers of this type is that the bottler in many instances also receives the beverage dispensing spigot device assembly or spigot device with the empty dispensing container requiring special handling thereof and requiring that such spigot assembly also be sanitized by the bottler. These problems have resulted in many bottlers resisting the bottling of their carbonated beverages in previously proposed beverage dispensing containers of the character mentioned.